


Inconspicuous

by HyperKid



Series: Trans Caleb AU [11]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Caleb is a dirty boy, Exhibitionism, Fingering, M/M, Quickie, Trans Caleb Widogast, Widofjord Week, Widofjord Week 2020, lack of knotting cuz quickie, prompt: stakeout, xenodick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Fjord and Caleb are on stakeout. They’ve got a little time to kill. And it’s not like it needs their complete attention.
Relationships: Caleb Widogast/Fjord, WidoFjord - Relationship
Series: Trans Caleb AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341280
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	Inconspicuous

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Last one! I didn’t have anything for tomorrow’s widofjord week anyway, so it’s gonna be all widojest week here for the rest of the week!   
> Mollymauk: Really sticking to that “at least one trans Caleb per”, huh?   
> HK: Yup, because I mcfucking can.   
> Mollymauk: It’s a noble mission.   
> HK: Spreading the gospel! And the smut!   
> Mollymauk: I was gonna make a disparaging remark about how pure your submissions have been this week but you went and ruined it.   
> HK: I was feeling the lack. And, got a couple new Magic Lube Thursday plans from this sucker!   
> Mollymauk: Too bad today’s not Thursday.   
> HK: Oh I am feeling the lack. 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Explicit smut, Caleb is a trans male character and his genitals are referred to in male terms, Fjord’s got his whole knotting situation 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one, but am apparently going to be compiling a significant library of head canons and adventure!

“Fjord,” Caleb hissed, doing his best to keep his voice down as sharp tusks grazed his earlobe, “we are supposed to be watching the building.” 

“I’m watching it,” the half orc purred back, his hands stroking slowly along Caleb’s sides. 

“Then why are you fondling me?” Caleb grumbled, doing his level best to resist the urge to press back into his bulk. 

“‘S our cover,” Fjord breathed into his ear, lips tracing the curve with every word, “so we don’t look suspicious.” 

Caleb had to fight back an entirely inappropriate laugh, and slap at a hand that was beginning to dip just a little too far around his hip. 

“Fucking in public may not be suspicious but it will draw attention!” 

“I’m not fucking you,” the warlock pointed out far, far too innocently. Caleb pushed back into the growing bulge in his pants. 

“Yet.” 

A low chuckle rumbled right through Caleb’s chest and straight up his spine. 

“Well if you have something in mind, I’m all ears,” Fjord purred, hands returning to Caleb’s hips to pull the wizard more firmly against him, “you’ve got your Alarm spell up already. I’m sure we could spare a few minutes.” 

Caleb hesitated, trapped in a moment of indecision. 

Technically they were supposed to be watching the house while Nott crept inside. Beau and Jester were around, keeping an eye out for any guards, and Caduceus was running interference by being politely curious at the bar. 

Technically, they probably had a minute or two to fool around. 

And it wasn’t like Fjord was gonna be running anywhere with that erection. Much better to have them both at full focus. 

Rocking back further he rubbed his ass more firmly into Fjord’s erection. 

“Quickly then,” he agreed softly, reaching for his belt. He ran into Fjord’s hands on the way and they fumbled together for a moment, stifling laughter. 

Caleb slapped his hands away quickly and tugged the buckle open. 

“You do yours,” he hissed under his breath, reluctantly pulling away from the heat of Fjord at his back to tug his trousers down just to the tops of his thighs. 

Swearing under his breath, Fjord yanked himself free of his own pants, stroking quickly precome over the head. 

“Nothing too deep, got no time to knot you,” he grunted, other hand reaching around to fondle Caleb’s mound. Large fingers pressed easily through his lower lips, swiping across the slit to collect some of his essence. 

The wizard’s breath hitched, his back arching to press into his touch. Chuckling under his breath Fjord pressed forwards again, slotting his thick cock between Caleb’s cheeks and grinding against him. Slick fingers found his cock and rubbed across it, stroking him to full hardness. 

“My ass,” he gasped, torn between grinding onto fingers or the thick cock behind him, “fuck my ass Fjord.” 

The half orc groaned long and low, leaning over to breathe it directly into Caleb’s ear. 

“Love to hear you say that,” he purred, stroking his fingers through Caleb’s wet lips again to slick them up, reaching between them to rub Caleb’s own lubricant over his puckered asshole. 

The wizard’s eyes fluttered briefly shut at the sensation. Fjord knew just how to play him, how to use those large fingers to get him off, how to work him open just right. 

A finger pressed slowly into him, just the very tip easing into his hole, rocking out and then pushing slowly back in. Before long he was pushing back for more, breathing heavily and bracing himself on the low fence in front of him. 

They were mostly hidden from the road by a stand of bushes, a tenuous hiding place at best. 

All the more reason to speed things up. 

“Faster, Fjord, or I’ll grab your cock and do it myself,” he hissed, a white knuckled grip on the railing in front of him. 

Fjord moaned again, the sound vibrating up Caleb’s spine, and pressed his finger all the way in. Added a second a moment later. There was just a faint burn on penetration now, his own juices only going so far, but he didn’t fucking care. 

Fjord reached around with his other hand to rub against his lips again, gathering more slick and rubbing it across his cock. 

“Ready for me?” He asked in a low whisper, rubbing the head slowly against his hole. 

Biting his lip Caleb nodded, already pushing back to take him. Something fast, something rough and dirty was just perfectly what he was in the mood for, and knowing they could easily be caught only ramped him up higher. 

Someone crossed into the street and both men froze, Fjord’s head pressed to Caleb’s barely stretched hole. They didn’t seem to notice anything wrong, wandering up to the doorway a few houses down from the door the men were watching. For long, agonising moments they stilled on the doorstep, fiddling in a small bag for their keys. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Fjord pressed forward, his other hand gripping Caleb’s hip to pull him back onto his cock. The wizard’s breath hitched and he jammed his fist in his mouth, eyes fixed on the half elf across the street. 

The thick head dragged slowly across the rim of his asshole, impossibly broad on the slow push in. The figure across the street sighed in frustration and shook the bag, scowling into it in search of the errant keys. 

Holding his breath now, Caleb did his best to relax, leaning back ever so slowly to take just the tip of Fjord’s cock inside. The head slipped in with a slick pop and both men froze, eyes fixed on the stranger. They didn’t seem to have noticed, finally coming up with a key and a sigh of relief, pushing their front door open. 

It creaked closed after them and Caleb gasped out a relieved sigh, sagging back into Fjord’s arms. The half orc let out another low chuckle and pushed just a little further in. Caleb’s breath hitched, his entire body tightening at the slide. 

It was slower than he liked, eased by his own juices, but still with an underlying purr of friction that tingled along every nerve. Fjord’s other hand slipped around to his cock again, rubbing gently over him as he slowly withdrew. 

Thrust back in just as slowly. 

Out. 

In. 

Tiny incremental thrusts that eased him open, spreading just a little wider with each incoming press of cock. 

Fjord was breathing heavily now too, his hips shifting ever so gently to fuck into Caleb’s hole. Turning his head just a little he nipped at Caleb’s earlobe. 

“Think... you’re ready for a little more?” He asked, voice thick with the strain. 

They didn’t have long, barely a few minutes more, and someone else could come along at any moment. Caleb nodded hastily, gasping for air and clenching around the gloriously thick cock inside him. 

“Ja, ja... make it quick Fjord, I need to come,” he panted, his whole body bowing when Fjord pinched his cock between forefinger and thumb. 

Hells it was good, the slow burn, the illicitness of knowing anyone could come across them right now. Anyone could see, watch how well he took Fjord’s thick cock. How well he’d take his knot too, if they’d had the time afterwards. 

Part of him ached for the full length of Fjord’s shaft, for the thick swell of the knot to push into him and grow, stretching him so wide. Filling him up, making him complete and keeping thick white come from dripping out of him. 

Fjord pinched his cock again and Caleb cried out, a high, startled sound that he muffled immediately with a hand. Fjord chuckled from behind him, the rolling of his hips going gradually faster, and then the edge of his scarf was nudging at the hand over Caleb’s lips. 

“Bite down on this,” Fjord growled, nails digging into his hips as he held on to push in just a little deeper. Another inch closer to what Caleb craved. Knew he couldn’t have. 

He left Fjord stuff the scarf into his mouth, feeling deliciously filthy and exposed. Gagged by his own scarf, open and plainly visible to anyone who bothered to look, split open and whining for cock. His own hands fell back to the railing and a moment later Fjord’s was at his cock again, stroking and rubbing him roughly. 

He’d sped up his thrusts too, a short, shallow grind that slammed his thick head so fucking smoothly into Caleb’s ass. He couldn’t hold out for long, but he was determined to bring Caleb with him when he did. Nuzzling into long red hair, he growled filthy exhortations and sweet nothings into the wizard’s ear by turns, purring at how hot and sweet he was on his cock. 

A few moments later Caleb was shaking to pieces around him, clenching muscles milking Fjord’s cock until he came as well. 

It was so, so tempting to just slam all the way in. To let Caleb’s spasming heat coax his knot from him. But there was no fucking way they’d have ten to fifteen minutes for his knot to go down again and release them. 

Honestly, he’d been spoiled since joining the Mighty Nein. Caleb fucking loved being knotted every chance he got and for the first time, Fjord felt... hell, not even normal. It made him feel special, desirable, so fucking grounded and at peace with himself. 

People had been scared of his knot before. Not sure how big it’d get, or if it’d hurt. Not wanting to be stuck together for a cuddle afterwards. 

If he was honest, the cuddling after was Fjord’s favourite part. Caleb’s too when they had the time. 

Coming without the knot was still intense and Fjord sunk his teeth into Caleb’s shoulder to muffle himself, but there was something almost hollow without that flood of endorphins from a full knot. But it kept him alert, ready to go even as he gripped Caleb close, body shaking as he released his load deep inside the shuddering wizard. 

Who jolted upright and jammed that shoulder into Fjord’s face as a familiar cry filled his mind. 

“CALEB! I’m coming out! Where are you guys! You can reply to this message.” 

Fjord’s cock slipped out as he jumped, trailing a slick shot of semen down Caleb’s inner thigh. Cheeks flaming, the wizard yanked his trousers up, not meeting Fjord’s eye as he fumbled hurriedly for his belt. 

“Nott? We are around the front, are you alright? Do you need help?” He asked hurriedly. 

Stifling laughter and poking at a jammed tusk, Fjord tucked himself away and cleared his throat, straightening his armour. 

“Good news?” He murmured, leaning gently into Caleb’s elbow. The wizard shot him a slightly sheepish smile and leaned into the touch. 

“Not sure yet.” 

And then he stiffened again as Nott’s voice dropped to a whisper. 

“I think I’m alright... I don’t see anyone following me. Am I clear to come out? You can reply to this message.” 

Smiling to himself at the familiar words, Caleb shook his head fondly and glanced around. 

The street was silent again, though he could hear Jester’s cheerful voice around the corner. It wouldn’t be clear for long. 

“Yes, if you come now. We are across the street,” he whispered back. 

Fjord leaned in to hear, arm slipping easily around Caleb’s waist. 

“Time for you to wipe down?” He asked in a low voice, tugging a cloth from a pocket. 

Glancing back at the house, Caleb shook his head as a window near the roof swung open just a crack. There was no familiar shadow in the window, but that wasn’t exactly unexpected. 

He shot Fjord a grin. 

“I’ve had worse in my trousers,” he pointed out, shifting position just a little, making a face as a little more come slipped from his ass. 

If Nott noticed he was walking strangely as they hurried away, she didn’t mention it. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Okay, give me this one? 4/7 ain’t bad, right? Especially for 2020. I’m proud of me!


End file.
